Horror Hotel
by MayaKills
Summary: After getting kicked out of their hotel Sanji and Zoro are forced to look for a new place to stay. What they find though is more then they wished for.


**Maya- Hello everyone, I've been writing this story for a while now and have finally finished it.**

**Zoro- Took you long enough, maybe if you didn't sleep in till twelve you would have finished it sooner.**

**Maya- AH shut up I had other stories to work on. Now Onto the story.**

Exhaling deeply Sanji placed his cigarette back between his lips. "It's fucking cold!"

"Then why don't you tell Nami to let us turn the heat up." Zoro said.

"We did and she said no." Sanji replied. "It would cost us extra to turn up the heat."

"Then turn it up anyway." Zoro growled.

"How dare you even think about going against Nami-swans wishes." Sanji said in an exaggerated tone.

"So you rather become a popsicle." Zoro said.

"If Nami-san wishes it then so it will be." Sanji said.

"Idiot." Zoro mumbled.

"What was that!" Sanji yelled as he stood up and raised his heel.

"You heard me ero-cook!" Zoro yelled back as he too stood up. Raising his sword he prepared himself for an attack. A knock at their door had them freezing. Sighing Zoro placed his swords back in their sheaths and opened the door. "Yeah?"

"Sorry sir's but I'll have to ask you to leave." Said the hotel manager.

"What we're paying customers!" Sanji yelled pushing Zoro aside to get a better look at the short man. "You can't throw us out!"

"Yes we can." The manager said. "Ever since you and your crew arrived we had complaints about noise, swords almost stabbing them through the walls and we also had five rooms trashed by you two alone."

"What, we did more damage then Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Yes sir Monkey has been quiet since your Navigator slipped him some sleeping pills." The manager smiled. "But it seems that the pills have not worked on you two so I must tell you to leave."

"Shit whatever." Sanji cursed. "Come Zoro we'll find another place."

"What don't boss me around!" Zoro yelled. "Why must I leave?"

"Nami will be troubled if we stay any longer so we'll find a place where it's cheap and we can keep warm." Sanji said. "Besides we may even be able to find a place where we can have separate rooms or at least two beds." To prove his point Sanji pointed towards the single bed in the room.

"Then why don't you leave and I stay." Zoro said.

"The reason is because Nami-swan wanted me to watch you." Sanji said. "Now come."

"Fine." Zoro mumbled as he pushed past the manager to follow after Sanji.

"Wait I'll tell you this!" The manager yelled after them. "Be where of the night don't stay out for too long."

"Whatever you freak." Zoro said as he and Sanji continued their way out onto the streets.

The island that they stopped at was small and creepy with an eerie fog that hung in the air. Now that it was almost midnight the village seemed even creepier. The town's people had closed and locked all their doors and boarded up their windows. The fog had deepened to the point where it was hard to see anything a mile ahead.

"Do you see any open signs?" Sanji asked.

"I can't see shit all." Zoro complained. "Why don't we just head back to the merry?"

"It's because Ussop wanted to make repairs to her." Sanji sighed.

"This is annoying." Zoro sighed. "Let's just sleep out here."

"Like hell asshole, I'm not sleeping out here with all these creepy ass bugs." Sanji growled.

"Then you tell me where we can go." Zoro said. "From what I can tell all the hotel's closed at eight."

"What about that one." Sanji said as he pointed to a large building on top of a cliff. It was in the style of a gothic mansion with large gargoyles that could even be seen through the fog. "The lights are still on there."

"What ever as long as I can sleep I don't give a damn where anymore." Zoro mumbled through a yawn. Rolling his eyes Sanji lead the way up the hill and towards the house. The fog slowly clearing as they got further away from the ocean. When they got to the door a heavy rain stared to fall as thunder and lightning crashed through the sky. "What's up with this wired ass weather?"

"Just ignore it or are you afraid of some bad weather?" Sanji teased.

"Like hell, I'm not scared of anything!" Zoro growled.

"Then quit complaining." Sanji said as he pushed the door open. The door was heavy and squeaked as it was opened. "Damn thing needs to be oiled. Hello!"

"You sure this place is open." Zoro said. "Looks like it was abandoned with the lights left on."

"Oh yes it tis open." Sanji and Zoro quickly spun around to face the owner of the voice. It was a short man who was manly hidden under a cloak. His long pail nose sticking out.

"Oh great, How much are the rooms?" Sanji asked.

"Sanji a moment." Zoro said as he pulled Sanji aside. "I don't trust this place."

"First lightning now hotels you're becoming as big a wimp as Ussop." Sanji joked.

"I told you I'm not scared I'm just getting a bad feeling." Zoro said with a glare.

"Don't worry I'll protect you but only for tonight." Sanji laughed.

"Asshole like I need your protection!" Zoro yelled.

"Great now how much are the rooms?" Sanji asked the short man again.

"Eighty berries a night." The man said.

"How much do you have Zoro?" Sanji asked.

"Thirty." Zoro said.

"Great I got sixty." Sanji smiled. "Two rooms please."

"Perfect right this way." The creepy man said. A smile coming clear through his voice. Without another word the man began to lead them down a hall way. There were only five rooms on the first floor. Sanji was assigned the first door on the right and Zoro the first on the left. "Please don't leave your rooms until morning, if you need anything just ring the bell in your room."

"Right, night Zoro." Sanji said with a wave of his hand as he shut the door to his room behind him.

"Whatever." Zoro said as he turned towards his own room.

"Umm sir there are no swords allowed." Said the creepy man.

"Sorry but these stay at my side no matter what." Zoro said.

"But it's a rule. If you don't follow it we'll be forced to kick you out." Sighing Zoro looked out one of the large windows. The rain was coming down heavier then ever with no sign of it stopping anytime soon.

"Fine but if anything happens to them the cost will be your life." Zoro threatened as he unhooked his swords from his hip and handed them over.

"Yes thank you sir, have a nice night." The creepy man said as he walked away.

Sneering Zoro turned and stomped into his own room. The room he was given was pretty large. There was only one window that had bars over it and one other door that Zoro guessed led to the bathroom. There was one queen sized bed with black sheets and matching pillows. The walls were made of stone yet the room was still warm.

"This place is well heated." Zoro hummed as he pulled himself into the bed. "Finally I can get some sleep."

Soon Zoro was in a deep sleep snoring as loudly as usual. Around two in the morning though something heavy jumped onto him, rousing him from his sleep with a grunt. "What the hell?!"

Looking down Zoro watched as Sanji slipped himself under his covers.

"What do you think your doing?" Zoro asked.

"There is a monster in my room!" Sanji said as he hid himself further under the covers.

"There's no such things as monsters." Zoro yawned.

"Then you go see!" Sanji yelled. "It was on the roof over my bed."

Rolling his eyes Zoro stood, slipping on his shoes, and walked across the hallway. Entering Sanji's room Zoro walked over to the bed and looked at the ceiling. On it was a big, hairy spider that was now slowly making its way to the floor. Pissed off he waited for it to reach the ground then stepped on it. Wiping his shoe on the floor he walked back to his own room.

"A spider, you woke me for a fucking spider!" Zoro growled.

"It's not a spider it's the spawn of the devil meant to eat my soul." Sanji said.

"Just go back to your room I want to get some sleep." Zoro said rubbing his eyes feeling too tired to put up with any more shit.

"Like hell I'm going back in there!" Sanji yelled. "Where there's one there's a thousand more waiting for revenge of their fallen brother… or sister."

"Whatever, I'll sleep in the other room just don't run in saying this room has a demon centipede." Zoro said as he turned and left.

Sighing Sanji snuggled into the covers and closed his eye. Like hell he was scared so bad of a spider it's just that the window was broken and kept blowing open and the bars over the window kept him from fixing it. But the spider did aid him in switching rooms. Not that he'd ever admit that. Soon he was about to fall asleep but the sound of footsteps had him in alert mode. 'So he thinks he can get back at me huh.' Sanji thought. 'Well he'll need to be quieter to fool me.'

He was ready to kick Zoro for sneaking up on him, he almost jumped though when the unplanned happened. A pair of sharp teeth pierced through his neck making him cry out. Swinging his leg around he caught whoever it was and sent them flying across the room. Squinting in the dark he was shocked to see a pair of glowing red eyes staring back at him. It wasn't Zoro that was for sure. The man stood up and was taller then Zoro by a good three inches. His hair was dark and slicked back. He wore a long cape that draped over his body. The man smiled at him showing too sharp fangs. Raising his hand to his neck Sanji felt a trail of blood.

Jumping out of the bed Sanji ran across the hall and threw Zoro's door open for a second time. Jumping into the bed Sanji shook him. "Zoro wake the fuck up!" Sanji demanded.

"What the hell do you want?" Zoro glared.

"Vampire!" Sanji yelled. Zoro just gave him a pissed off stare.

"Vampire?"

"Yes there's a vampire in my room, we're leaving." Sanji nodded.

"I'm not falling for that shit again." Zoro said as he pushed Sanji off of him. "Luffy will play make believe with you tomorrow so go back to bed."

"No it's real ass hole see!" Sanji yelled as he showed off his new bite marks. "The fucker bit me."

"Tell him not to put strange things in his mouth he might get a sick." Zoro yawned.

Hearing footsteps getting closer to the door Sanji pulled Zoro out of bed and into the small closet. Zoro was about to say something but Sanji covered his mouth with his hand and shushed him. Still pissed Zoro nodded and pulled Sanji's hand away.

Outside the closest the bedroom door squeaked open and the stranger along with the short manager walked in. "Are you sure this is the room Dale?" The tall stranger asked.

"Yes this is the room." Dale said as he pushed his cloak off his head to reveal light white eyes and a balding head.

"Then where are they?" The stranger asked.

"If I knew Jagger then we wouldn't be having this conversation." Dale said.

"Well find them." Jagger said. "The blond one saw and got away with a bite. If he were to be found out we could be in danger."

"You didn't drain him when you bit him?" Dale asked sounding a little scared.

"I would have drained him if he didn't kick me." Jagger growled. "Tell Alex to keep an eye out for our guests."

"Yes sir and what shall you be doing?" Dale asked.

"I'm going to search this room in the meantime." Jagger said. Dale nodded then ran from the room. Jagger then began to search the room starting with the bed. With one hand he threw the mattress across the room as if it was nothing. Seeing that there was nothing under it he made his way to the curtains. Pushing them aside he grew madder by the second.

Looking around the room he searched for more hiding places. His eyes landed one the closet. Glaring he made his way over. Sanji's grip on Zoro's arm tightened as they braced them selves to be discovered. Closing their eyes they waited. Peaking through one eye Zoro watched as Jagger turned a bit and instead went in the bathroom.

"Now's our chance." Zoro whispered as he jumped out of the closet and closed the door behind Jagger. Sanji then pushed the closet in front of the door and they ran from the room. In the hallway Zoro froze.

"What the hell are you waiting for the doors this way!" Sanji called.

"They have my swords." Zoro said.

"Forget about them, we need to go." Sanji said.

"I'm not leaving my swords." Zoro said.

Hearing footsteps Sanji sighed and began to push Zoro up a flight of stairs and onto the second floor. "Fine we'll find your swords." Pulling Zoro into one of the rooms Sanji looked around. The room was filled with old furniture that was covered in white sheets and had the smell of mold in the air. There were cobwebs all around the room but there was even more dust.

Once again hearing footsteps Sanji pulled Zoro behind some furniture. "Your sure they won't leave?" A female voice asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I took the swordsman's swords." Said Dale. Feeling Zoro shift beside him Sanji grabbed his arm to hold him down.

"Where are they?" The girl asked.

"I placed them in my room; they'll never get them in there." Dale said.

"Wait Dale do you smell that?" The girl asked.

"Smell what?" Dale questioned.

"I think I smell fresh blood." She said. Just then the door to the room they were hiding in opened. A tall pale girl with long white hair that fell down to her waist walked in. She wore a short leather skirt with a black tank top. A red rose tattoo wound its way up her arm and circled two bite wounds on her neck. Her piercing blue eyes scanned the room.

"This room does have a light scent of blood in it." Dale said. "Here. There's blood on the floor."

Looking to his side Zoro cringed at the still fresh bite wound on Sanji's neck. Sanji must have thought the same thing too. He traced his finger through the still drying blood. Quickly Zoro placed his sleeve over the wound to block out any scent to come from it.

The woman slowly crept her way towards the blood on the floor. Crouching down she swiped her finger through it. Bringing it to her lips she licked it seductively off her finger. "Mmmnm still fresh." She hummed.

"Alex don't eat off the floor." Dale said disgusted.

Rolling her eyes she stood up. "Fact is he's close."

"How close?"

"Very." She hummed. "But there's a dark taste to it. Did Jagger bite him?"

"Yes."

"When will that idiot learn to be careful?" She growled. "Where is he now?"

"He's checking out the other room downstairs, the one that was originally assigned to the blond but the green haired guy slept in." Dale said.

"He should be done by now." Alex said.

"I'll go see what's taking him." Dale said and turned to leave.

Alex closed the door behind him. Taking a skeleton key out of her bra she locked the door. Slipping it back in her bra she scanned the room. Slowly she crept towards where the blood spot was. "Come out now darling I won't bite." She laughed.

"What shall we do?" Zoro asked.

"We'll have to wait for her to turn her back on us and make a run." Sanji said.

"But she locked the door dumb ass how will we get out?" Zoro said.

"Shit we'll have to sneak the key out of her bra." Sanji said. "But how?"

"Well you could go kick her ass." Zoro said.

"I'd rather die then harm a lady." Sanji glared.

"Then what do you suggest?"

Looking around the room Sanji tried to one up with a way to get out without having to hurt her. There was only one way out of the room and that was the locked door. They could jump through a window since only the first floor had them barred but Zoro refused to leave without his swords . The only other way out of this room was the bathroom. "I have an idea. We need to lure her towards the bathroom and when she tries to get one of us the other will push her into the bathroom and lock the door then we will need to pick the lock with something."

"That will have to work." Zoro nodded. "Who's the decoy?"

"I came up with the plan so it should be you." Sanji said.

"What the hell are you talking about; you got us into this mess so you should be the decoy." Zoro argued.

"I can't trick a lady." Sanji argued back. "Besides we'd be gone if you didn't need your swords."

"Why don't you ask my opinion?" Alex whispered seductively into Zoro's ear as she traced his jaw with her finger. Zoro and Sanji both jumped and backed away from her. "Now, now boys don't run." She laughed.

"Fuck you." Zoro cursed. "Where are you keeping my swords!"

"What would you do if I told you?" Alex asked.

"Kill you and the other two." Zoro hissed.

"Now that just won't do." Alex said shaking her head and walking towards Zoro. "How about you give me a bite then I'll tell you."

"Hell no!" Zoro cursed as he looked for something to fight with. Seeing a broken piece of wood lying close by Zoro made a run for it. Just as he wrapped his hand around it she moved to bite his neck. Swinging it around he was able to get her to back away.

"That wasn't nice." Alex laughed. "You could have hurt me."

"That's what I was aiming for." Zoro said as he moved to stand in front of Sanji. Alex lunged at him with her sharp nails ready to plunge into his skin. Readying his stance Zoro once again swung the wood at her. Using her speed she avoided it. Quickly Zoro spun on his feet and knocked her off her own. Raising the wood over his head he swung down trying to impale her with it but once again she dodged it.

"Zoro how could you hurt a lady?" Sanji yelled.

"She's trying to kill us!" Zoro growled at him.

"That is no reason to mistreat a lady!" Sanji yelled.

"Watch your opponent more carefully boy." Alex laughed as she ran at Zoro. Moving once again in front of Sanji, Zoro took his stance. Alex took a shape turn and made a run for Sanji. Seeing this Zoro blocked her. Her nails dug into his arm making a deep wound. Blood began to drip down his arm and hand, making its way onto the floor.

Alex jumped back and eyed the blood on her fingers. Placing her index finger in her mouth she sucked off the blood. Closing her eyes in ecstasy she hummed. When her eyes opened they were a dark red. "You got some good blood there kid."

"Ew." Zoro cringed.

"Don't knock it till you try it." Alex laughed as she began her next attack. Using his one good arm Zoro raised the wood. When she was at a good distance he swung his legs out to trip her and brought the wood down on her head. She started laughing as she dodged it and flung Zoro into the wall. "You think that'll kill me, didn't you ever read the books you need to stab me in the heart."

Zoro grunted as he used the wall to hoist himself up. "Crazy bitch."

Alex only laughed as she grabbed him around the neck and hoisted him up against the wall. "Any last words?"

"Yeah fuck you." Sanji said as he stabbed a broken piece of a cross he got off the wall into her heart. Looking down she saw the end on the cross sticking out of her chest and her black blood dripping off it and onto her and Zoro's clothes while some fell to the floor between them. She then watched in horror as the cross was pulled back into her body. Dropping Zoro onto the ground she looked back over her shoulder.

"I thought you would never harm a lady." She gasped.

"A lady wouldn't suck blood off her fingers." Sanji said. Starting from her head her body slowly turned to ashes until all that remained were her clothes. Zoro coughed as his breathing returned to normal. Sanji reached out his hand and helped pulled Zoro to his feet. "There now were even for you protecting me."

"Deal." Zoro nodded "Now how do we get out of here."

"Check her clothes, we might find the key." Sanji said pointing to the pile of clothes on the floor. Bending over he began to filter through the pieces of cloth until he found the skeleton key. Smiling he handed it to Zoro who walked over to the door and unlocked it. Taking a piece of her shirt Sanji ripped it and tied it around Zoro's arm. "This should stop some of the bleeding and the scent from getting through."

"Thanks." Zoro mumbled as he peeked out the door. "Coast is clear, let's continue going up to the next floor."

"Fine." Sanji nodded as he followed Zoro through the hall. After a few minutes of running he spoke up again. "If we were going up to the next level then why are we going down the stairs?"

"I don't know I was following you." Zoro said.

"You dumb ass if you were following me then why are you in the lead!" Sanji cursed.

"I don't know but look there's a door." Zoro said pointing ahead. At the end of the staircase stood a single door. Pushing it open the looked around for anyone then stepped in.

"It's a kitchen." Sanji said as he looked over the cutlery.

"Do you think they have garlic?" Zoro asked as he looked through the cupboards.

"Why would vampires have garlic?" Sanji rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why not." Zoro said but stopped as he heard the sound of foot steps. Grabbing Sanji hand he pulled him into the cupboard. It was a tight squeeze but they were able to fit.

"What the hell?" Sanji cursed.

"Shhhh." Zoro hissed as he covered Sanji mouth with his hand. The sounds of the footsteps got louder but then stopped. After a few moments of waiting there was a loud bang indicating that the door was thrown open.

"I know you're in here." Dale's voice said. "I see that you killed Alex. That slut had it coming. She never knew when to keep her mouth shut."

Zoro could feel Sanji tense beside him. Even though it was Sanji himself that killed her he still wouldn't have someone insult a female. Giving him a stern look Zoro reminded him to keep still by placing a finger over his lips. A loud thud had them almost jumping out of the cupboard.

"Not in this one eh." Dale said.

'Shit he's searching the cupboards.' Zoro thought. Leaning back as far as he could he prepared for the worse. Feeling something in the back corner hit his hand he picked it up. Bringing it closer to his face he read it. Showing it to Sanji they both nodded in understanding. Taking the lid off the container he prepared for the attack.

The sounds of the thuds were getting closer and closer. Finally it was the one next to them that was slammed open. Then finally their door was thrown open. Zoro shot the contents of the container at Dale. Dale lurched back and fell into a fit of coughing.

"You damn brats what did you do!" Dale yelled between coughs.

Holding out the container Zoro smiled. "Garlic powder."

"I'll kill you!" Dale screamed and tried to grab for Zoro's throat but pink bubbles began to form on his skin. They got larger and larger until Dale's entire body was covered in them.

"Zoro quick!" Sanji yelled as he grabbed Zoro's hand and pulled him over behind the counters. The sound of liquid hitting the ground was the only sound. Sanji sat up enough to peer over the counter but as soon as he did he sat back down looking like he was going to throw up.

"That gross?" Zoro asked.

"Even worse." Sanji said. "Let's get out of here." Nodding Zoro and Sanji looked around the room. "Over there it's a dumbwaiter."

"A what?" Zoro asked.

"They were used in the olden days for servants to send things to different floors. Since this ones I the kitchen it was used to send up food." Sanji explained.

"So your saying that we should climb into that and send ourselves to another room." Zoro said. "Is that safe?"

"One way to find out." Sanji said as he made his way over to it. Using his sleeve he wiped the pink goo off of it then opened the hatch. "Looks big enough to fit us both."

Sanji lifted his leg to crawl in but stumbled. Zoro quickly caught him before he hit the floor. "Hey, you okay?" Zoro asked. "You look pale."

"That's most likely due to the fact that I'm surrounded by vampire guts." Sanji said as he rebalanced himself and crawled into the dumbwaiter. Zoro gave him a worried look then crawled in after him and closed the hatch.

It was dark and cramped in there but they had no choice. Zoro ran his hand along the sides until he found the rope that was used to lift it. Carefully he began to pull it . "When do you think we'll reach the top floor?" Zoro asked.

"I'm not sure." Sanji said. Feeling the thing begin to creak he got Zoro to stop.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"I heard something." Sanji said.

"I think you imagined it." Zoro said. "I didn't hear anything." Right as he said that though the thing began to creak again. Feeling the bottom start to give way Zoro wrapped his arm around Sanji waist and grabbed onto the rope. He made it just in time. A second longer and he and Sanji would be falling to their deaths. "Shit what now?"

"Look for a hatch." Sanji said.

"You'll have to do it I got my hands full of the rope and holding onto you." Zoro said.

"Right." Sanji said and began looking.

"Did you find it yet?" Zoro grunted.

"Not yet." Sanji said.

"Well hurry I can feel the rope starting to give." Zoro said.

"Just a bit longer." Sanji said as he continued to feeling along the wall. "Damn it's too dark." As he said that his eyes began to adjust and before he knew it he could see as clear as day. He was able to spot the hatch just under them. "Zoro go lower."

"I'll try here hold on to me." Zoro said as he pulled Sanji up so that he could wrap his arms around his neck. Sanji did as he was told and held onto Zoro. Zoro then was able to use both hands to lower themselves down.

"Okay and stop." Sanji said. Zoro grunted when he came to a stop and Sanji reached his hands out and opened the hatch. When he pushed it open it allowed light to enter allowing Zoro to also see. Sanji then stretched his legs out and managed to get them out. He then pulled the rest of his body out. turning around he reached a hand out for Zoro. Just then the rope gave out.

As fast as he could Sanji grabbed Zoro's hand. Zoro was swung into the side of the wall with a thud. "Shit!" Sanji yelled. "Zoro are you okay!" Zoro just groaned as a reply. "Fucking shit of hell Zoro answer me."

Zoro just continued to moan in pain. Biting his lip Sanji reached his other hand down and used both to try and pull him up. Not only was Zoro a grown man but he was also loaded with muscle mass. It was no easy task to pull him up. Hooking his foot around something he used it as a weight so that he wouldn't fall. He could feel his arms being pulled out of their sockets but he refused to let go. Slowly he began to pull Zoro up. He could feel his muscles as they tried to give out but he stuck through it. Blood was gushing from his neck from where he was bitten and he started to regret not wrapping it up. His vision started to go white from blood loss.

With one last pull he was able to get Zoro up and out of the hatch. He fell to the floor beside Zoro and covered his wound. It took awhile but he was soon able to regain his breath. By this time Zoro began to stir beside him. Zoro must have cut his head when he hit against the wall because he had a small gash that blood was flowing from. Sitting up he ripped a part of his sleeve off and tied it around Zoro's head. He then ripped some more off the other sleeve and tied it around his own neck.

The blood that had gushed out earlier was either dry or being soaked into the cloth. Zoro had now fully regained conciseness and was rubbing at the cloth around his head.

"Don't touch that." Sanji said. "You cut your head open so you should leave it alone until we can get medical treatment."

"Oh." Zoro said. "Um, thanks."

"Don't mention it." Sanji said. "More importantly where are we?"

"I think you should be wondering what that is." Zoro said pointing to an object beside Sanji.

Looking to his side Sanji saw what he was using to hold him down earlier. "It's a coffin." Sanji said.

Standing up Zoro looked around the room. "There's three of them, that means that this must be their bedroom."

"Do you see your swords?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know I can't see." Zoro said. Sighing Sanji tried to stand but he had no energy to. "Need some help?"

"Ah, Yeah." Sanji said reaching for Zoro's hand. Zoro pulled him to his feet and moved his arm so that it was around his neck. Now that he was standing he was able to look around the room.

"What do you mean it's dark I can see everything." Sanji said. "Oh and I see your swords!"

"Where?" Zoro asked.

"They're right in front of us." Sanji said. Zoro sat him down on the coffin and then moved his hands along the floor until he felt the hilt of his swords. Picking them up he hooked them back to his waist.

"Now where's the door?" Zoro asked as he helped Sanji to his feet.

"To the left." Sanji said. "No Zoro other way that's right."

"Oh." Zoro said. "I knew that." Zoro turned around and walked to the door. When they reached it Sanji opened the door and they made their way down. When they reached the bottom Sanji had lost all his energy and couldn't even hold himself up. Zoro sat him down on the bottom step and tried to figure out where they were.

"Can you see out the window?" Sanji panted. "We may be able to find out which floor we're on by seeing how many stories we're up."

"Let me find a window." Zoro said as he began to walk down the hall. He got no more then three steps when he heard a muffled scream from Sanji turning around he tried to find Sanji but it was still too dark. "Fuck, Sanji!"

The hall was then filled up with moon light. Standing by the now open window was none other then Jagger. He had Sanji in his grasp. One hand was over Sanji's mouth while the other held him up. Sanji was limp in his hold with no sign of struggle. "Sanji what the hell. Fight back!"

"He can't" Jagger said.

"Why can't he, why is he getting so weak?" Zoro asked.

"It's from when I bite him. Since I didn't manage to drink his blood he is now becoming one of me" Jagger said. "I guess it's not too bad, he is stronger then those fools you two killed and I still get to drink you all he needs is a sip and he'll be fine."

"Let him go." Zoro said as he drew his swords.

"Oh, you wish to fight me." Jagger laughed and threw Sanji to the side. "Come boy I always enjoyed a good work out before dinner."

Taking a deep breath Zoro charged at Jagger. Jagger Sidestepped him and grabbed his skull. Zoro was then forced to the floor. His head hitting hard against the cement. "Your a hundred years too early to fight me." Using his hands Zoro pushed himself up which threw Jagger off of him. Standing up Zoro readied his swords to attack. Moving over he stood in front of Sanji and looked around.

He was worried that he couldn't see Jagger but he was even more worried that Sanji was panting on the floor behind him. taking a deep breath he entered a meditation mode. He could hear his heart, Sanji's panting and the rain outside. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck and the wind blowing in through the window. Exhaling he could no longer feel the wind. Inhaling he could no longer hear the rain or Sanji. Only the sound of his heart remained. As he exhaled he couldn't even hear his heart.

To his right the sound of foot steps echoed down the hall. He ran in that direction and thrust his left sword forward. He felt it cut through the fabric of Jagger's shirt but he missed his skin. Spinning around he was able to cut Jagger's side with his right sword. Jagger only laughed as he punched Zoro in the stomach and pushed him. His swords fell out of his hands and mouth as he stumbled to the window. He would have fallen out if he didn't catch himself on the window frame.

Jagger kicked Zoro's swords away and wrapped his hands around Zoro's neck while pushing him further out the window. "As I said you are a hundred years too early to beat me." Jagger laughed. "Any last words."

"Yeah." Zoro gasped out. "Fuck you." Letting go of the window Zoro flung outwards and Jagger followed. He kept a tight grip on the window with his remaining hand while Jagger grabbed onto his ankle to keep from falling. Zoro kicked with all his might and smiled when he felt his heel connect with Jagger's face. Looking down he watched as Jagger fell and landed on the jagged rocks at the bottom of the cliff. His blood splattering up onto the cliff walls only to be washed away by the storms waves.

Crawling over as fast as he could he pulled Sanji onto his lap and gently hit his face. "Sanji wake up." Zoro panicked.

Sanji's eyes fluttered open and closed for a few seconds before he was finally able to focus them on Zoro. "I'm up." Sanji panted. "You, You kill him?"

"Yes the fucker's dead." Zoro smiled. "How're you doing?"

"Cold." Sanji mumbled. "And sleepy."

"Don't sleep yet." Zoro said as he pushed Sanji's bangs aside. "I'll get you out of here."

"Hungry." Sanji mumbled.

"There's no food here so you'll have to wait." Zoro said.

"Blood." Sanji panted.

"Oh I guess that's right, your a vampire now." Zoro chuckled. "Here." Zoro reached up and single handily untied the cloth on his am. He then brought it to Sanji's face. "Drink don't bite."

Sanji hesitated but complied. leaning forward Sanji licked the still wet blood off of Zoro's arm. He then wrapped his lips around his arm and began to drink. The color began to return to his face and soon he was able to sit up on his own. When he was done he pulled back and licked his lips to catch anything he missed.

"You good?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah did you see what floor we're on?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah third floor." Zoro said as he stood to his feet and helped Sanji up.

"Okay and since the stairs to the fourth floor were that way then we should go the other way for the second floor steps." Sanji said.

"I can't see where your pointing." Zoro said.

"Okay I'll lead you then." Sanji said as he took Zoro's hand. Sanji lead him down the hallway until they found the staircase. "Hey this is where we fought Alex." Sanji said. "Then it's this way."

Together they made their way to the first floor then to the main entrance. It took both their efforts to push the door open. The rain and fog were gone as if they were never there. It took them awhile but they were able to get to the merry around ten.

"Where the hell were you!" Nami yelled as she, Ussop and Luffy ran over to them. "We looked all over town after the manager said he threw you out but no matter where we looked you guys were no where to be found."

"It doesn't matter we're here now." Zoro said.

"Why are you covered in blood and wounds?" Ussop panicked.

"It's along story." Sanji sighed.

"Why are you holding hands?" Luffy asked.

Blushing both boys released each others hands.

"Well it looks like your getting along better at least." Nami said.

"Yeah." Sanji smiled and flashed his fangs.

**Maya- I hope you all enjoyed it. I got the idea from reading Vampire Kisses (Favorite book) and watching old Dracula movies. Please review and if you have a request don't be afraid to ask I love hearing your ideas. Also if you have time please check out some of my other stories. See you in another story. **


End file.
